When Universes Collide
by vakariangal
Summary: Everything is normal until something unusually strange happens and Selena and Garrus find themselves in a parallel universe. Disclaimer*We own nothing but our Shepards and the story idea!*
1. Everything is Normal

When Universes Collide

Chapter 1~Everything is Normal

A/N~This is a collaboration between gamerwannabe96's Shepard Shelby and my Shepard Selena. Don't get confused when you hear about two Shepards then! So...where to start...~

Selena started on her way towards the CIC when her Omni-Tool pinged. She slowly looked towards it in annoyance to the small binging noise coming from her arm. She opened the message and her annoyance faded away to bring a new emotion,happiness. The message was from Garrus asking her to meet him in the wards next to the Zakera Cafe. Selena smiled and made her way to Zakera Cafe to meet Garrus.

"Hey there Sunshine." Garrus said as she walked towards him.

"Hey..." Selena trailed off as she was embraced by her love.

"Have I ever told you I love your hair?" He asked with a Turian version of a smirk.

"I believe you have,yes." She replied.

She blew a stray strand of hair out of her face and smiled when he took her hair clip out and let her long blonde hair fall over her shoulders.

"Smooth move Vakarian." Selena said as she smirked and chuckled.

"You're not so bad yourself Lena." He said as he planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Shouldn't we be on our way to the Cafe now?" Selena asked with a smile.

No more was said before he grabbed her hand and they started on their way to the Cafe.

A\N~So,I know this is a short first chapter but trust me we are getting there. And so the story continues...on to the next!~


	2. Mirror Effect

When Universes Collide

Chapter 2~Mirror Effect

A/N~So here's the next chapter. Here gamerwannabe96' Shepard is featured! She has awesome ideas and stories! You should go check her out! Anyways,on to the story. What's next...Ah! It all started when...~

Selena and Garrus were hand in hand almost to the Cafe.

"You know we're getting weird looks from people."

Garrus looked down towards their joined hands and unwrapped his fingers from hers. "Sorry."

"What? No." She laced her fingers with his. "I don't care. They want to give us looks they can. I love you Garrus."

He squeezed her hand. "I...love you too."

They sat down in a chair at the Cafe and waited for the waitress. "Is there anything in particular that you want?" Garrus asked Selena.

"Just you." She said with a smile.

"Okay,food or drink wise."

"Oh...well then I want a caramel latte."

"A what?"

"Doctored coffee. It has a caramel drizzle too. I love caramel." She said licking her lips.

"I may not know what it is but if it will make you happy then it's just fine with me."

She smiled and stood from her seat. "Looks like all the waitresses are busy. Lets just go order."

He stood and followed her. They were almost to the counter when the sound of people talking started to become muffled. "Garrus? Do they sound weird to you?"

"Yeah. I was just about to ask you the same thing."

The room started to get dark and suddenly they were standing in the presidium of the Citadel. "What just happened?" Selena asked.

"I have no idea." Garrus looked around and saw an N7 soldier talking to a Turian. "Lena,look. It's an N7."

The armor looked suspiciously exactly like hers. She walked towards the individual and tapped her on the shoulder. Her long ponytail swung behind her as she turned around. A strip of blonde through the underside of her hair. "Can I help you?" The woman asked.

Selena was flabbergasted. It was her armor. Wait..."Who in the hell are you?" Selena asked.

"Lieutenant Commander Shelby Shepard."

"Shepard?" Selena asked.

"What's so strange?" Shelby asked,still perky as ever.

"I'm Lieutenant Commander Selena Shepard. Also an N7...You're me?" Selena asked. She was interrupted by Garrus walking up behind Shelby.

"Hey Shel."

Selena looked between Shelby and Garrus. "Wait...What?" She looked behind her to see Garrus standing behind her but when she looked back Garrus was also standing behind Shelby. "What is going on?!" Selena asked.

Selena' Garrus walked over beside Shelby' Garrus and looked at him strange while Shelby and Selena looked at each other. They then switched spots and Selena was with Shelby' Garrus and Shelby was with Selena' Garrus. They then started moving with each other as if they were looking in a mirror. "Stop that!" Selena said. Each time she moved Garrus did.

Selena looked over to see Shelby looking at Garrus sideways. "So...there's two of me and two of Garrus?"

"No..there's no two of you it's two of me!" Selena said.

"Either way there's two of you and two of me." Garrus said pointing between them.

"It's still awesome none the less!" Shelby said with a giant smile crossing her lips.

"That me is way too perky." Selena said to her Garrus.

"Things may be confusing for awhile Lena..." Garrus trailed off.

"Oh boy..." Selena exhaled.


	3. How Could Things Get Worse?

When Universes Collide

Chapter 3~How Could Things Get Worse?

A/N~Everyone can thank gamerwannabe96 for this chapter! So...now where were we...oh yes...~

"Oh come on! How can you act like this isn't even slightly awesome? " Shelby said to Selena.

"Because, this isn't logical. There can't be two of me and two of Garrus!" Selena said and paced a couple of circles and stopped.

"I've got it!" Everyone turned their head to Selena.

"This is all a dream...A very strange dream. We jus... wait, which one of you is my Garrus?" Selena said looking between both Garruses who were standing right next to each other.

"Right here Lena." Garrus said and walked back over to her side. Shelby's Garrus also walked back to Shelby's side.

"Come on Selena, think about it. This could be fun!" Shelby said.

Selena raised an eyebrow at Shelby. "How in the frickin' hell is this considered fun?" Selena asked.

"Just think of how many people we could freak out if we switched places!" Shelby said enthusiastically.

"Are you seriously an N7 soldier?" Selena asked questioningly.

Shelby straightened up and went into her infamous "commander mode". "Of course I am. I've worked my butt off to get where I am today and I'm sure you have as well. But the way I see things, life is no fun if you're so serious all the time." Shelby explained.

"Ok. Ok. I see your point." Selena admitted.

"Change of subject, but can we figure out exactly where... or .. when we are?" Selena's Garrus said.

"Well, considering we all have the same armor, I'm assuming that you both live in Citadel Space?" Shelby's Garrus asked.

"Yes." Selena said.

"Well then that means you come from the same time and place that we live in. Therefore, I believe that you two are just in a parallel universe. Getting in is the easy part. Getting out will be tricky." Shelby's Garrus said.

"A parallel universe? " Shelby said sounding concerned.

"Is that significant? " Selena and her Garrus asked. They looked at each other for a moment, concerned.

"Well, before my parents were killed they used to tell me about how they believed that parallel universes exist, but they always hoped that no one would be able to "hop universes"." Shelby explained.

"Why is that Shel?" Her Garrus asked.

Shelby sighed. "Because if the traveler..or travelers, " Shelby gestured her hand towards Selena and her Garrus. "If they stay out of their universe for too long, one of two things can happen. One, one of the universes dies, or two... the travelers dissappear, and NEVER reappear.


	4. To Worry Or Not

When Universes Collide

Chapter 4~To Worry Or Not

"So you're telling me that we" Selena gestured between herself and her Garrus. "might dissapear?"

Shelby shrugged. "It's possible." Was all Shelby said. In the little time she had been around Selena she knew she easily flew off the handle. She didn't want to be in her way if she did.

"This is just frickin' great!" Selena said throwing her hands in the air. She turned around and grabbed Garrus by the collar. "Don't you know what this means?!" She asked.

"That we could dissapear?"

"No! That we could dis...Oh wait...yeah you're right." Selena said as she let go of Garrus' collar. "Sorry. I got a little..."

"Over dramatic?" Shelby' Garrus said,cutting her off. Selena raised a brow and stared at him in anger.

"What?" She asked angrily.

He held his hands up in surrender. "Nothing...nothing..."

Selena waved her hand. "None of this matters. You said your parents told you this but do you know it for a fact?" Selena asked Shelby.

"Well no...it's just that..."

"See,nothing to worry about." Selena said with the happiest tone she could muster.

"But-" Shelby started but Selena cut her off.

"If you don't know it for fact that doesn't mean it's true. I won't believe it til I see it." Selena said,standing her ground that she was sure there was nothing to worry about.

Shelby started to say something again but the words died on her lips. She knew it would just be a waste of her breath.

"You're going to be in for a rude awakening when you do actually dissapear." Shelby' Garrus said.

Selena glared at him once again. "You're bound to dig yourself a deeper hole aren't you?"

He didn't say anymore. He knew also that it wouldn't get him anywhere.

Selena started to walk away when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked behind her to see Shelby standing behind her with a slight smile on her lips. "What?" Selena asked annoyed.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into Selena. You're in danger."

"Pff. Yeah right." Selena was going to stand her ground til she could see it for herself first hand. She wasn't easily persuaded to believe whatever another wanted her to believe. She just wasn't any easy person to deal with in any aspect. She would be the first one to tell you that too.

Selena continued to walk off but turned around half way. "Garrus come on." She said. Both Garrus' started coming towards her but she stopped them abruptly half way. "My Garrus." She clarified. Shelby' Garrus went back to Shelby' side and Selena and Garrus started walking off.

Garrus secretly was nervous about this. He believed Shelby about people dissapearing. He just had to help Selena believe.

Back in the Presidium Shelby and her Garrus stood side by side. "Shel,I know you know more than you're letting on. What is it?" He asked,running a talon across her cheek.

She smiled at the intimacy of the action "Even if nothing happens to them,there's a chance that once they find the way out one will be left behind in this universe. A trade for trade sort of thing. One of them could be stuck here..."


	5. Something Else You Need To Know

When Universe Collide

Chapter 5~Something Else You Need To Know

A/N~My partner in "crime" gamerwannabe96 is to thank for this chapter! Please R&R with your thoughts. So...where were we again? Oh yeah...~

"Stuck here, in our universe?" Garrus asked.

Shelby nodded her head. "Yes." She said looking at Garrus.

"What about the universe dying? Wouldn't both of them need to return for the universes to live?"

"Not necessarily. Both worlds will be altered forever, yes, but so long as one of them returns, the universes can be... stable, again."

"Don't you think that would have been a very important piece of information to mention to Selena and Garrus, Shelby?"

"I tried, but Selena seems like someone who can have a rabbit crossing her path the wrong way to push her off an edge." Garrus gave Shelby a confused look.

"She seems like the type of person who gets pissed off easily." She said explaining.

"I can't argue with that. There were a couple of times I thought she would seriously bite your head off." They both chuckled.

Garrus wrapped his arm around Shelby and pulled her closer.

"You do realize Shel, that we have to find them and tell them." He paused. "We at least have to find the other Garrus and tell him."

"Yah. I know. Not looking forward to getting my head bit off though." She said and smiled at Garrus.

Shelby's console pinged and she couldn't help but laugh.

From Tali'Zorah Nar Rayya:

What's the matter with you Shelby? I thought I was a friend not just another crew member. Something's not right with you today. If you need to talk, you know where to find me. I've always got your back.

- Tali

"What is it Shelby?" Garrus asked.

"Tali found Selena and her Garrus." She said as she pinged Tali back.

"They're walking around the wards. We'd better get going." Shelby said and looked at Garrus.

"I'm right behind you, Shel."


	6. Trouble Brewing

When Universes Collide

Chapter 6~Trouble Brewing

Shelby and her Garrus walked into the wards and were shocked at what they saw. Selena stood in front of Kaidan pointing a finger straight in his face yelling. "Kaidan you can kiss my...oh you're not even worth it!" Selena shouted,throwing her hands in the air. Kaidan was looking around wondering what he had done. He didn't really know what was going on. He just knew that he found Shelby and then she started blowing up at him. It was strange. He pondered for a moment if maybe it was her time of the month but he certaintly wasn't going to ask either. He did want to live.

Shelby was angry but also felt bad for him. But when the memories of what he had done came flowing back to her it made her blood boil. Kaidan walked off not long after. Selena stomped off,her Garrus following close behind. She knew Tali was still around here somewhere. She was worried about who else Selena would run into. Everyone thought Selena was Shelby. She was causing trouble.

"Garrus we've got to stop her. Not only is she causing trouble for me she could be putting both herself and her Garrus in danger."

"I know. It's not going to be easy to get her stopped and settled down. She's tough." Garrus said.

"Yeah I know. It's going to be hard but we have to try."

"I'll be right with you the whole way."

"I know." She said with a smile. They went on their way to find Selena and her Garrus.

Meanwhile Selena and her Garrus had gone on their own for a moment. Selena said that it was nothing personal but that she needed some time alone. She had bought an apartment aboard the Citadel a few weeks before. She just hoped that she still had it,because of the universe switch. She was overjoyed to figure out that it was still there and very much hers.

She stepped in onto the wood flooring. Her boots echoing in the spacious room. She walked over to the couch in the middle of the room that faced a giant picture window that overlooked the Presidium. She sat down and just breathed for a moment. The one problem with relaxing,all the worries and bad memories came flowing back to her. She started thinking about the dispute between herself and Tali. 'Tali' like my little sister,why did I do that?' She thought to herself. Tali had been there for her more than any of the other crew,aside from Garrus. Tali was her go-to girls night out person. She found it odd that she was so fond of girls night to be honest. The way she understood it Quarians were always more of a 'work first,play later' kind of people. So in other words they rarely did anything. Their "fight" came washing back to her and she leaned forward and put her head in her hands.

"Why did I have to do that to Tali?" She asked herself. Most people would probably think she was pittying herself but she had problems. More than any person would ever know. She never talked about herself,and when she did it was around Garrus. He knew more about her than the Alliance in all honesty. She rubbed her forehead to relieve the headache but it didn't work. Her head was pounding by the time she slowed her thoughts down somewhat. For the first time since she was on Earth on the streets Selena found herself crying. She tried to breath in but all that came out was an odd choking,gurgling noise. She forced herself to take in air and breath as she sniffed. She wiped the tears away from her eyes and tried to stop the rest from flowing but to her dismay it didn't work. Tears streamed down her face,leaving little salt marks down her cheeks. She panted trying to get breath but still all that would come out was sobs. She shook with the force of the last sob.

She knew in the back of her head that this was about more than just her fight with Tali but she refused to give into her brain and stayed with her best judgment...she thought. She just wanted everything to be back to normal. Her main worry at this time was getting back home. As much as she didn't want to admit it,and she wouldn't,not even to herself,that she was scared to see what would come out of this ordeal. She just wanted to rewind everything and go back to when she and Garrus got together and make a different dicision aside fron going to the Zakera Cafe, They would have been fine until they went there. She felt as though her other half was missing,then she realized it was. She finally got off her couch and wiped her eyes. She headed for the door to look for her Garrus. She had her time alone and she had slowly started becoming tired of it. The more she was alone,the more she worried and thought too much. It was more than time to get out of here.


	7. Anger Management

When Universes Collide

Chapter 7~Anger Management

A/N~You can thank gamerwannabe96 for this chapter! Please R&R,we really appreciate it! So...where were we...Aha!~

Selena made her way back outside to find her Garrus. She still refused to believe whatever Shelby said but, she couldn't deny that she was ready to get back to HER life in HER universe with HER Garrus. And she had a feeling everyone else would agree with her.

Selena walked out of the apartment building and was happy to see Garrus walking by. She quickly walked down the stairs and next to Garrus.

"Hey there." She said sweetly.

"Hey, Selena! There you are! We've been looking all over for you. " Garrus said happily.

"What are you talking about? I told you where I was going. Who's we've?" Selena asked sounded slightly confused, but more annoyed.

"Shelby, Garrus and I. We've got something else to tell you. Well, Shelby does." Garrus explained.

"Wait, so, your not MY Garrus?" Selena said sounding very annoyed.

"No. Sorry I should have clarified."

"Yah. Ya think?" Selena said very annoyed.

"Well, I'm sorry that I'm not what you were expecting but, Shelby and I split up to find you two. It's pure coincidence that I found you." Garrus explained.

"Yah sure. Can we go now? I'd like to see MY Garrus now." Selena said.

"Sure. Just let me ping..." Garrus' arm pinged and he smiled. "Lucky for you, Shelby just found Garrus. They're going to meet us at the entrance to the wards."

"Well, why the hell are we still standing here? Let's move!" Selena said and made her way to the wards starting to leave Shelby's Garrus behind.

They all met up at the wards and Selena's Garrus walked over to Selena as Shelby's Garrus did the same.

"Hey Lena. You ok now?" Selena's Garrus asked as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Yah. I'm alright." She replied as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Good work Shel." Shelby's Garrus said putting a hand on her opposite shoulder.

Shelby leaned into her Garrus a little. "You didn't do too bad yourself Garrus." She said smiling. Garrus kissed her cheek.

"You know, as great as this is, I was told you just HAD to tell us something else." Selena said as she walked over with her Garrus to Shelby and her Garrus.

"Yes." Shelby started. "Even if we figure out how to get you two home,.."

"You mean WHEN." Selena stated.

"Yes. When." Shelby corrected herself. " When we figure out how to get you two back to your universe, there's still a chance that one of you could be stuck here in this universe."

"WHAT?" Selena asked angrily. "You're telling me that only one of us can go back home?" She continued.

"No. I'm telling you that it's a possibility." Shelby corrected.

Selena stormed over to Shelby and grabbed her collar.

"You'd better get both of us home, or I WILL make you regret it." Selena said threatening Shelby.

Both Garruses watched closly ready to step in if need be. Shelby once again stiffened up into her "commander mode" and pushed Selena off of her.

"Selena, no matteer what happens, violence isn't going to get anyone anywhere." Shelby stated.

"Oh really? I could get you to go somewhere." Selena said as she huffed towards Shelby.

Simotainiously, both Garruses walked inbetween them. "Woah, Woah. Easy now." They both said grabbing their Shepard. Selena's Garrus pulled her away from Shelby and turned her to face him.

"Simmer down Lena. It'll be ok." He said and kissed her cheeck.

Shelby's Garrus wrapped her in his arms and stood with her.

"You ok, Shel?" He asked.

"Yah. I'm fine. She just needs to be pushed back a little sometimes."

Selena and Garrus walked back over to Shelby and her Garrus.

"So, what now?" Selena's Garrus asked.

"We work on getting you two back home." Shelby said.


	8. Times Wasting

When Universes Collide

Chapter 8~ Times Wasting

A/N~ Once again you can thank gamerwannabe96 for this chapter. We've been on hiatus longer than we expected but we're back now. Hopefully, there won't be anymore long interruptions. Please R&R! We really appreciate it!~

"It's about frick'n time!" Selena exclaimed.

"Do you guys have some plan made out to do that?" Selena's Garrus asked.

"No. Not yet, at least. We have to make sure we can get both of you back to your universe safely first." Shelby said.

"And just how in the hell do you plan on doing that, Point Dexter?" Selena snarked.

Both Garruses exchanged confused looks with each other.

"Human idiom." Shelby and Selena said simultaneously and flashed a sideways glance at each other.

"Shelby! There you are!" A familiar voice shouted from behind Shelby as she turned around to see Tali coming towards her. "Are you feeling alright today? You didn't seem quite right earlier…" Tali stopped and slightly tilted her head, moving a finger between the two Garruses. "Why are there two of Garrus?" Tali looked from Selena to Shelby. "And why are there two of you? What in the Galaxy is going on here Shelby?!" Tali asked clearly frazzled and confused.

"Tali! I'm glad to see you. Maybe you can help us out." The group then proceeded to explain to Tali everything that had happened so far in the day. Tali asked plenty of questions and surprisingly enough, knew a lot about the possibility of parallel universes.

"Keelah, Shelby. You're in quite the bind."

"So we've noticed. You wouldn't happen to know anything about a time frame we should stick to in order to get Selena and her Garrus home safely would you?" Shelby asked.

"This is just my speculation, but I'd say it'd be best to get them back within 72 hours. Or, 3 days, if you want the short answer."

"Alright, 3 days is plenty of time. Why is everyone still standing around? Let's go!" Selena commanded.

"Hold on there, Selena." Shelby's Garrus said.

"Haven't you learned not to get in my way yet?" Selena demanded.

"Selena, you and your Garrus have already been here almost a full day. We don't have a full 72 hours anymore. We have more like 64 hours now." Shelby explained.

"Well, the longer we just stand around, the more time we waste. Let's move!" Selena ordered and started walking off.


End file.
